clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence
]] Cadence, also known as K-Dance (pronounced kae-dance) is a local Club Penguin DJ, and a perfect dancer. She is peach colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, pink and yellow bangles, black eyelashes, along with white and black shoes. She hasn't got any body items however. Cadence and others like to think of her as a cool penguin, usually indicated by the hip attire and the way she speaks. Her favorite phrase is "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, she waddles around Club Penguin giving out a free background. Penguins using a cheating device can get her wig, bangles and shoes. Trivia *She first appeared in The Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club. *She was very excited when the new dance-based fashions were available at the Gift Shop so she could buy them of course. *Cadence is part of the team that made the Dance-A-Thon party. She made a brand new dance game. *She is extremely polite. *She is the only known penguin to have eyelashes, besides Dot from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Cadence gave out autographed backgrounds during the Members-only Dance-A-Thon party. *Cadence calls herself a "Mix Master" and a "Dance Machine". *There was a rumor that if there are no penguins on the landing pad on the Night Club Rooftop, Cadence will come out from under it. Non-believers usually danced on there, and other penguins used this as an excuse to report them for blocking items. This however is not true because in a recent Club Penguin blog, Billybob stated that she takes the stairs not a jetpack. *Some penguins think that Happy77 or Rsnail controls Cadence. This however has not yet been confirmed. *She waddled around in the Night Club, Lounge, and the Rooftop at the Dance-A-Thon Party. *Her name might be based on a harmonic cadence, which is related to music, sence the fact Cadence is a DJ. *Cadence could be friends with the Dancing Penguin as he also likes to dance. *When she's talking she usually says one word in capital letters (e.g LETS DANCE!). *She has appeared at Penguin Play Awards giving out autograph backgrounds along with the Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Gary. *According to her (when a penguin asked her), she dyes her hair herself. Dance moves * "Thriller" move * "Headphone" move * "Airplane" move * "Breakdancer" move * "Penguin Slide" move Quotes *We dont use BUDDY lists But we are still FRIENDS! *Lets go upstairs PENGUINS! *Alright heres what were gonna do! *LISTEN UP DANCERS! *BLUE PENGUIN HERE You are playin the ANVIL *Pink penguins here! Your playin the WHISTLES! *Brown penguin HERE! You playin the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN penguin here! Your playin the bamboo! *Alright! *SHUFFLE RIGHT/SHUFFLE LEFT *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im dancing to your GROOVES! *Great job Penguins! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beets and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink penguins go! *You got the MOVES GIRL! *Great job! *Look at these BLACK penguins go! *Show me your MOVES! *Now give me SOME ROOM! *Im gonna REALLY break it down! *when i say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *Great job dancers! *Looks like youve got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! *let me hear ya HOLA!!!! *Thats ICE! *Check this groove *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! *Turtles awesome! *Do this too Metalmanager! *That is pure ice Spy Andy! *Move to the right! *Move to the left! *Waddle to the north! *Waddle to the south! *Yo lets take this to the ROOF *Hey penguins Im here lol! *I call it the Penguin Slide! *Slide to the LEFT! *Slide to the Right *Wave ya flippers in the AIR *now RUN *and dont forget to SCREAM!! *WOOOO! *now FREEZE *and DANCE *Peace OUT dancers! *MOONWALK to the BACK *Move to the FRONT *let me spin ya some tunes!! Gallery Image:Candence_player_card_real.png|Cadence's Player Card (She is doing the "Airplane" Move) Image:Cadences.jpg|Cadence in the Club Penguin Times Image:Cadencedancing.png|Cadence doing the Thriller dance move Image:P1040521.jpg|A fan made drawing of Cadence Image:ColorCandence.jpg|Another Fan Drawing Image:1234567.png|Cadence as seen in the Newspaper Image:Cadencebackground.png|The Background gave out. Image:Cadence-background.PNG|The background Cadence gave out. Image:Cadence.png|Cadence, in-game. She's hard to make out, though. Image:Cadence Waves.jpg|Cadence, waving. Image:Cadence Acknowledges my Existence.png|An example of Candence's politeness, shown here acknowledging TurtleShroom's existence. Image:Cadence23.png|If Cadence says it, is it true? Image:Cadence_saying_Metalmanager.png|Another example of Cadence's politeness, shown acknowledging Metalmanager's existence. Image:Fan_Art_Cadence.jpg|Another Fan Art of Cadence Image:Cadence_wiki.png|Cadence on the Penguin Play Awards Category:People